Hochzeitsglocken
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Serenity heiratet endlich, aber nicht alle freuen sich darüber...


Hochzeitsglocken

Der Kampf gegen das Böse lag schon einige Jahre zurück und die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Welt, hatten Yugi und die anderen für sich entschieden.

Alle waren immer noch befreundet, aber über die ganze Welt verstreut. Yugi studierte Ägyptologie, Joey leitete jetzt den Spieleladen, Thea tanzte am Broadway, Tristan war Polizist in Tokio und May war Lehrerin geworden. Die Kaiba Brüder leiteten immer noch ihr riesiges Unternehmen und Duke Devlin hatte mit zwei neuen Spielen mehr Geld gemacht als er Verstand hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Seto war das bei ihm wirklich KEINE große Leistung. Derweil hatten Marik und Bakura ihr gemeinsames Studium fast beendet. Nebenbei hatten sie sich gegenseitig geholfen, über die Erlebnisse mit ihren bösen Geistern hinwegzukommen. Aber das ist eine gaaanz andere Geschichte ;-).

Und was war mit Serenity? Tja, diese stand kurz davor zu Heiraten!

Deswegen hatten sich alle wieder Zusammengefunden um dieses freudige Ereignis zu feiern, auch wenn es für einige nicht ganz so freudig war…

„Verdammt! Diese Fliege bringt mich noch um den Verstand!" schimpfte Joey und versuchte verzweifelt, aus dem Band um seinen Hals etwas halbwegs Vernünftiges zu binden.

„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt du sollst dir eine Krawatte zum anstecken zulegen, so wie ich." Meinte Tristan und zupfte sein Jackett zurecht.

„Das ist die Hochzeit meiner Schwester!" fauchte Joey, als würde das irgendwas erklären. „Marik und Bakura haben es doch auch geschafft."

„Ja, aber die haben auch Fliegen mit Klettverschluss." Schaltete sich Yugi ein.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und May trat ein.

„Hey, hier ist kein Zutritt für Frauen!"

„Als gäbe es bei einem von euch etwas zu sehen, was ich noch nicht gesehen hätte! Seid ihr fertig?"

„Nein, diese Fliege bringt mich noch um den Verstand!"

„Lass mich mal rann!" sagte May bestimmt und schon war sie dabei, Joey eine anständige Fliege zu binden.

„Hey lass das, ich hätte es auch noch alleine Hinbekommen!"

„In tausend Jahren vielleicht!" Tristan lachte und Yugi versuchte krampfhaft eines zu Unterdrücken.

„Was habt ihr!" kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie ein richtiges Ehepaar. Ach stimmt ja, dass seid ihr ja!" sagte Tristan und machte sich aus dem Staub.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" schimpfte May.

„So? ich war besoffen, als ich um deine Hand angehalten habe! Außerdem hättest du ja nicht „JA" sagen müssen, als wir in der Kapelle waren!" gab Joey zurück.

„Ich war zufällig auch besoffen!" Damit stapfte sie nach draußen. Wenigstens war Joeys Fliege jetzt gebunden.

„Pah! Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu betrinken. Ich schon! Wieso muss Serenity auch ausgerechnet IHN heiraten!"

„Lass dich doch scheiden."

„Ach verschwinde!"

Als Yugi gerade draußen war, wurde die Tür schon wieder aufgerissen und Thea stürmte hinein.

„Was ist denn nun los?"

„Joey du musst schnell kommen! Serenity will nicht aus ihrem Zimmer kommen!"

Damit hatte sie ihn auch schon längst nach draußen und zu Serenity's Zimmer gezerrt. „Bitte sorg dafür, dass sie herauskommt, ja? Die Zeremonie fängt gleich an. Viel Glück!" Damit verschwand auch Thea.

Joey klopfte Vorsichtig an die Tür. „Serenity?"

„Lass mich alleine!"

„Serenity ich komme jetzt rein, okay?" er atmete erleichtert auf, als die Tür sich öffnen ließ. „Nein, bitte bleib draußen." Bat Serenity und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

„Hey alles in Ordnung mit dir, kleine Schwester?" fragte Joey und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Was hast du? Hat er dir irgendetwas getan!"

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Das ist es nicht." Kam es wieder kläglich hervor.

„Was ist denn dann los? Ich bin dein großer Bruder, du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst!"

Endlich richtete sich Serenity auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Joey sah das sie kurz davor stand zu weinen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es das richtige ist ihn zu heiraten."

Joey versteinerte.

Das musste sein Glückstag sein!

Am liebsten hätte er ihr beigepflichtet, doch stattdessen sagte er: „So ein Unsinn! Es ist bestimmt das richtige. Ihr liebt euch doch."

Serenity nickte. „Ja, sehr sogar."

„Na siehst du, wieso sollte es dann falsch sein ihn zu heiraten?" Was zur Hölle rede ich da? Ich will doch gar nicht, dass sie ihn heiratet! 

Seine kleine Schwester überlegte kurz, bevor sie ihm sagte, was in ihr vorging. „Weißt du, ich habe Angst, dass unsere Ehe nicht gut geht und wir uns trennen. So wie Mama und Papa."

„Sag doch nicht so etwas! Nur weil unsere Eltern sich haben scheiden lassen, heißt das nicht das es bei dir auch so sein muss! Ich bin mir Hundertprozentig sicher, dass bei euch alles gut gehen wird! Vertrau mir kleine Schwester, meine Intuition hat mich noch nie getäuscht!" Wieso sage ich das! 

Serenity lächelte. „Meinst du das ernst?" fragte sie.

„Aber sicher doch!" Nein ich meine es absolut nicht ernst! 

„Und du bist auch nicht mehr wütend, weil ich ihn heirate?"

„Absolut nicht! Ich freue mich riesig für dich!" Ahhhh! WAS ZUR HÖLLE REDE ICH DENN DA! 

„Danke Joey, du bist der beste Bruder der ganzen Welt!" sagte Serenity und lächelte wieder glücklich.

„Komm lass uns gehen, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf die schönste Braut der Welt!"

Draußen waren alle schon ungeduldig und der Bräutigam war ungewöhnlich nervös. Für die meisten war dieser Anblick genauso unvorstellbar gewesen wie die Tatsache, dass er sich in Serenity verlieben und sie heiraten würde.

Tristan hatte ein Gespräch mit Bakura und Marik begonnen um sich abzulenken. „Sagt mal, was studiert ihr eigentlich?"

„Psychologie." Antwortete Marik.

„Ja und wenn unsere Doktorarbeit gut ausfällt, sind wir fertig." Fügte Bakura hinzu.

„Und worüber schreibt ihr?"

„Gedankenkontrolle und Manipulation von Menschen." Kam es prompt.

„Klingt ja interessant." Sagte Tristan und lachte gekünstelt auf. Dann stieß er Duke an, der neben ihm saß. „Können wir mal eben die Plätze tauschen."

In diesem Augenblick führte Joey Serenity nach draußen. Als er sie dem Bräutigam überreichte, erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick. Serenity bekam dies nicht mit.

„Dieser Lackaffe!" murmelte Joey als er sich neben Duke setzte.

„Du sagst es." Pflichtete Tristan bei.

„Wie kann sie ihn bloß heiraten?"

„Wie konnte sie sich überhaupt in ihn verlieben? Ich hätte viel besser zu ihr gepasst." Jammerte Duke.

„Ach regt euch ab." Sagte Joey. „Wenigsten seid ihr nicht mit ihm verwandt, wenn das vorbei ist!" Lamentierte er.

„Seid leise." Flüsterte Yugi, der die Ringe überreichen sollte.

„Und seid bloß leise bei dem Spruch, wenn irgendwer Einwände gegen diese Hochzeit erheben soll, verstanden?" setzte Mokuba hinzu, der Trauzeuge war.

„Genau!" bestätigte die Trauzeugin Thea.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diese beiden Menschen in den Bund der Ehe zu geleiten." Begann der Priester. „Und nun Seto Kaiba, willst du die hier anwesende Serenity Wheeler zu deiner Frau nehmen,…"

Als die Trauung vorbei war, erhaschte Serenity einen Blick auf Joey, Tristan und Duke. Die drei weinten. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie heute noch glücklicher werden könnte. Doch die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder und ihre besten Freunde sich so für sie freuten, ließ sie noch mehr strahlen.

ENDE


End file.
